finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Four As One
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | raids = Normal: Sand Worm (V) Ultimate: Archeoaevis | jumpstart = Necrophobe (A+) | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FF V heroes }} Four As One was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario This event focused on instances in the source game that required significant teamwork: * In order to assist Galuf with his duties subduing Exdeath, the remaining three Warriors of Light work with Cid and Mid to create a warp gate that will send them to Galuf's World. Four monsters, however, also draw energy from the meteorites that Galuf and his companions used in their failed bid to save the Crystals of Bartz's World. Now, the trio must beat them back. * On Galuf's World, Xezat, last of the Warriors of Dawn, concocts a plan to disable the barrier surrounding Castle Exdeath so that he and the others can continue their assault on the fortress. As Xezat deciphers the control room below the Barrier Tower, Bartz and his party must ascend to the top, where Atomos waits for them. * The party later faces the Crystals hidden in the Great Forest of Moore, where Exdeath has imbued them with his dark energy. Although they manage to weaken the Crystals, Exdeath's own powers prove more than a match for all but Galuf, whose sheer force of will allows him one last great battle with his warlock nemesis. Galuf falls, but Krile continues in his stead, motivated by her grandfather's unshakeable spirit as it passes into the beyond. * Having conquered Exdeath's lesser minions, the new Warriors of Light and their allies forge into the Interdimensional Rift in their final push against Exdeath himself. Necrophobe stands at Exdeath's door to stop our heroes, but Gilgamesh joins the fray. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Gohn Meteorite |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Chimera Brain |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |classic 2=Barrier Tower |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Atomos |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Barrier Tower |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Atomos |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 |classic 3=Great Forest of Moore |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Crystal x4 |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Great Forest of Moore |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Crystal x4 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 x10 |classic 4=Between Dimensions |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Apanda |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Between Dimensions |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Apanda |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x2 x5 |classic 5=Last Floor |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Necrophobe |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 5=Last Floor |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Necrophobe |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x3 |elite 6=Kindred Warriors + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Carbuncle Gilgamesh |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=Witch of the Wood ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Calofisteri |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 x |elite 8=Moment of Conflict +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Odin |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x3 |elite 9=Stewards of the Fork Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Minotaur, Omniscient |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Evil Among the Weeds ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Dragon Pod |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x20 x20 |elite 11=Fleeing from Death + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Necrophobe |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer the Sand Worm - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Sand Worm |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Sand Worm - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Sand Worm |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Archeoaevis Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Archeoaevis |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Archeoaevis Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Archeoaevis |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Musical themes "Four Valiant Hearts", the overworld theme of Bartz's World, served as the main theme for this event. Trivia * There were two global title cards issued for this event. The difference between them is the capitalization of the word "As". Some varieties of English prefer uppercase over lowercase for small words in a title. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events